


[Podfic] I've Got A Feeling (I Hope You're Feeling It Too)

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, High School, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patrick met Jonny for the first time, it was because they'd both just been picked for the same hockey team. When Patrick netted his first goal during practice, Jonny skated over to give him a congratulatory hug and, well, it's not like he didn't sometimes shift on accident, when he was excited or happy, but it hadn't happened at practice in ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I've Got A Feeling (I Hope You're Feeling It Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Got A Feeling (I Hope You're Feeling It Too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052284) by [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu). 



> Thanks to aohatsu for having BP so I could play in this sandbox! <3 
> 
> Thanks to knight_tracer for listening through for me!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Fills in these slots on my podfic bingo card:  
> Read with a Smile  
> Read with Silence (at least I think so I dunno >.

I've Got A Feeling (I Hope You're Feeling It Too)

By: Aohatsu

1:43:36

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/I%27ve%20Got%20A%20Feeling.mp3) ****

Streaming: 


End file.
